


The Museum (The Cantina Remix)

by dedkake



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake
Summary: Erik has a lot of things to worry about on his first date with Charles.





	The Museum (The Cantina Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tumblr Scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028508) by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain). 



> A sequel to “Chapter 29: The Cantina” of Widge’s Tumblr Scribbles :)

Erik isn’t sure how to classify his first date with Charles. It’s horrible, one of the most horrifying moments of Erik’s dating history--but not because of _Charles_. It’s more to do with the fact that Erik had put his proverbial foot in his mouth with his fantasies because he hadn’t known Charles was a _telepath_. Oh. And because Charles’ father is sitting not ten feet away and grinning at them. This is generally not how Erik likes to impress people.

He’s also unsure of how to classify it because he’s never had anyone on a date insist to him that it wasn’t a date--something Charles has done at least three times now.

“I may come from money, as you’ve already figured out, but I swear to you, I do _not_ rely on my father to pay for my dates. Or--Christ-- _set me up_ in the first place.”

Charles runs his hands through his hair--also for at least the third time--and Erik is sure he looks fantastic while he does it, but Erik is having trouble meeting Charles’ eye. He’s too busy trying to calculate just how many times he’s sat in this very spot fantasizing about Charles while Charles was probably listening in.

“Look,” Charles says, and Erik does--which is the wrong move because Charles’ eyes are still the same shade of stupidly blue as always, but now they’re _closer_. “Are you free Saturday afternoon, or do you have class--no--shit--sorry. You haven’t actually told me you’re a student yet, have you? I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Erik tries to say, but Charles keeps going.

“I swear I’m not a snoop, but I come here to relax--Logan is so good at keeping the space mutant-friendly--and you’re really a very intriguing person and I--there’s really no excuse, is there?”

“It’s really fine,” Erik says again, when his brain finally unfreezes. “And Saturday would be fine, too.”

By the small smile on his face, Erik assumes Charles’ sigh is one of relief, something Erik is still searching for. “Let’s meet at the City Art Museum around two, then?”

“Sure,” Erik says, finally with relief. The art museum is a much better location for a first date and, even better, there’s free admittance for city residents.

“Perfect,” Charles says. “And even though I’m definitely going to pay for your meal as an apology for this, please do _not_ consider this a date.”

“You don’t have to,” Erik says automatically. Part of him wants to cover Charles’ meal as an apology, too.

Charles smiles and says, “I insist.” His face falls and Erik’s stomach sinks. Maybe things are going from bad to worse. Maybe Charles noticed his clearance rack hoodie.

“No, no,” Charles says, and that may take some getting used to. “I am going to take my father away from here. Right now. And possibly commit a crime. And then, with any luck, you won’t ever have to see him again.”

That seems a little harsh, Erik thinks, but when he looks over, Brian Xavier is waving at them and very obviously taking pictures of his phone. He gives Erik a thumbs up when he notices him looking.

“Excuse me,” Charles says. And then he’s gone.

So their real first date, although technically second, starts off much better. It’s impossible _not_ to be better, after that absolute disaster at the Cantina. Erik’s not sure he can ever show his face there again.

Much like the Cantina, the museum is overrun with a posh hipster crowd, but Erik isn’t quite so resentful. It’s free to residents, and although Erik is wearing his favorite outfit today, his old hoodie would blend into the mix of attendees just fine. The old metal structure and supports of the building are a highlight for Erik as well, and he sometimes visits just for the feeling.

Charles is waiting for him in the lobby of the museum and his father is nowhere in sight. Charles is alone. Charles who Erik has been worried about actually meeting for the entire week. While some of his fears of meeting one of the posher crowd were already erased by their earlier encounter--and the fact that Charles seems more than happy to go on a date with him--Erik is still ready for an earful of classist bullshit that he’s come to expect from the wealthy. 

Their trip through the museum is not at all what Erik expects. Charles is interested in the art, but keeps up a conversation that isn’t the least bit dismissive of the artists or the material--not even in the modern art gallery or the newly installed mutant art gallery.

Somewhere around the impressionists, Charles lets his fingers brush against Erik’s a few times before taking his hand. It’s a simple gesture, nothing too intimate, but Erik is surprised by how natural it feels. Charles doesn’t drop his hand until they’re looking at 18th century tea sets and Charles can’t stop pointing at different designs and details.

By the time they stroll through the third floor, it’s already getting to be a bit late, and, if Erik’s being honest, his feet are starting to hurt.

“The cafe’s already closed,” Charles sighs, lazily flipping through the pages of his museum map.

“My place is nearby,” Erik says without thinking. “We could go have a cup of coffee.”

“After looking at all of these tea sets, I am feeling rather thirsty,” Charles says, smirking at Erik from the corner of his eye as they walk towards the doors.

It’s then that Erik realizes what he’s done. While Charles hasn’t done or said anything yet, Erik hasn’t really put it out there just how different a background he has from Charles, but if Charles comes back to his apartment, there will be no getting around it.

Fuck it. Better to learn now and have a good reason to start hating Charles than to drag it out.

The walk back to the apartment is short, just a few blocks, and Charles doesn’t comment on the neighborhood once, besides to point out some of the more interesting architecture they pass on the way. He doesn’t even comment on the stained and spiderwebbed stairway up to Erik’s third floor apartment, something Erik still hasn’t heard the end of from his mother.

“I’m sorry for the mess,” Erik says, before Charles is pushing him back against the door. Erik barely gets the lock turned again and Charles is all over him, hands and lips and warm breath. Which is all fine, for Erik. It really hadn’t been his plan to get Charles back here for a power makeout session by the door, but he’s not complaining.

Charles pulls back, his hands still pressing gently on Erik’s chest and neck. “Really?” Charles asks, tone soft. “All those dirty fantasies of yours and you really did just invite me back here for coffee. I’m impressed.”

It’s not meant as a reprimand, not with the way Charles is rubbing his thumb over the hollow of Erik’s throat, but he can’t help feeling embarrassed all over again. “You saw all of those fantasies and still asked me out _and_ came back to my apartment with me. I’m the one who’s impressed.”

“Well,” Charles says leaning in close, his lips brushing over Erik’s ear. “There’s no reason we can’t have coffee _and_ figure out which of those fantasies would be best to start with.”

“Those fantasies were really not first date material,” Erik says. They weren’t. He really does try to keeping himself classier than that.

Charles trails his lips down Erik’s neck and murmurs, “Good thing this wasn’t our first date.”

“Erik?” That voice is coming from the direction of his kitchen.

Oh no. Erik pulls away from Charles completely, running a hand through his hair in a desperate attempt to put himself together before the inevitable.

“Erik where were you? I called you three times on my way over and you never answered.” 

“This is not happening,” Erik says to himself. Charles raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn’t take the hint to move farther away--Erik even considers opening the door and shoving him outside.

But it’s too late. His mother steps out of the kitchen into the living space at the front of the apartment, a kitchen towel in her hands.

“Erik! You didn’t tell me you were having guests tonight!” She exclaims, as if she lives with him.

With a final, miserable glance at Charles, whose lips are now far too red to be decent, Erik sighs. “Charles, this is my mother. Mom, Charles.”

Charles, to his credit, takes the situation in stride, straightening up and putting on a winning smile. “Charles Xavier,” he says, holding his hand out to Erik’s mother.

“You can call me Edie,” she says, draping the towel over her shoulder to take Charles’ hand.

“Please forgive me,” Charles says as Erik imagines sinking through the floor. “If I’d have known there was a lady of the house, I would have brought something with me.”

“It’s alright, Charles,” Erik says, stepping further into the room, moving them away from the door against which he and Charles had just been making out. “She doesn’t live here, but she might as well, for as often as she comes over.”

His mother makes an annoyed noise. “I’m just looking out for my only son,” she says, looking to Charles for support. “You should have seen the state of his kitchen when I got here. I just came by with some groceries, but this apartment! It needs all the help it can get.”

Charles’ smile deepens and Erik runs a hand over his face. “Mom,” he bites out. “I appreciate it. I love you. But Charles is my guest and we really weren’t expecting you.”

Edie snaps a frown at him, but it quickly turns into a smile. “Oh, I see. You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend, Erik. If I had known, I could’ve had dinner already made for the two of you tonight.”

“Mom!” Erik tries not to yell at his mother anymore--he’s not a child--but there are sometimes he can barely stop himself. Charles is not his boyfriend, and even if he were, Erik would not ask his mother to make dinner for them. “Mom--that’s a very kind offer, but we already have plans.”

Plans is stretching it, but it has a better chance of getting her to leave his apartment than anything else.

“Although I’m sure your dinner would be lovely,” Charles says, still with that charming smile.

Edie beams of Charles. “Erik, why haven’t you introduced me to this lovely young man before?”

_Because I just met him the other day_ is definitely not something Erik will ever say to his mother. “Mom, I don’t introduce you to everyone I meet. I’m sorry.”

With a heavy sigh, Edie shakes her head. “I’m only your mother. I guess I don’t need to know everyone in your life, but I think you’d at least introduce me to your boyfriend.”

“Mom,” Erik says again, but Edie keeps going.

“I know, I know. You’re a grown man. You need your space. You’re out with your friends and inviting them back to your place to do what grown men do. Say no more. I know when I’m not wanted. I’ll just grab my purse and be on my way.”

Erik can do nothing but stand there as his mother sweeps back into the kitchen and out again, purse in hand. She gives him a hug when she passes him on the way to the door, and Erik hugs her back, feeling Charles’ gaze burn into his back as he does.

“Thank you for the groceries, Momma,” he says softly, reaching out with his mind to open the door. 

Edie gives him a hard look that breaks into a soft smile after a moment. “Just make sure to invite me and Charles over for dinner in the same evening some time so we can have a real conversation.”

“Okay, okay,” Erik says, trying to politely herd his mother out the door. “Drive safely. I’ll call you later.”

The door closes with a click behind her and Erik snaps the lock into place, barely able to believe the ordeal is over.

“She’s lovely, Erik,” Charles says into the silence of the room.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Erik says, staring at the door. Maybe he and Charles just weren’t meant to be.

“I can’t believe that happened to us twice in one week,” Charles says. On the other hand, maybe they were made for each other.


End file.
